


Exhilaration

by ignitesthestars



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:32:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5776996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignitesthestars/pseuds/ignitesthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn and Rey have a bit of a work out together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exhilaration

Rey isn’t sure that she’s supposed to find this _that_ exhilarating.

They’re both sweat-slicked and panting, regarding each other over the combined glow of their lightsabers. Silver and orange-pink make for an unexpected mix, but then, so do Finn and Rey.

A flash of white announces a grin, as Finn quickly wipes his face on his sleeve. “Getting distracted?”

If Rey’s face wasn’t already red, it would have been in that moment. She blows at one of the few wisps of hair that haven’t plastered themselves to her face and next, setting her jaw in a challenge. “What if I was?”

It’s his turn to splutter, hers to grin. She’s noticed that Finn isn’t too bad at _leading_ with questions that might make her blush, but he’s terrible at follow up. She likes that, likes that they’re both new at this and that’s okay.

“Really?” Finn manages. “I mean – obviously you were distracted. I’m very distracting. With my lightsabre moves, and my handsomeness.”

“You are,” she agrees easily and honestly, and has the joy of seeing him even more flustered. She lifts her lightsabre, a warning and an invitation. “Ready?”

“You’re – uh, you’re not supposed to ask your opponent if they’re ready.”

“You’re not my opponent. You’re my partner, and I don’t want to accidentally chop off a limb if you’re not ready yet. So. Ready?”

“…Fair enough.” He raises his own weapon, and she watches the mantle of focus settle on his shoulders. He takes this seriously. They both do. “Ready.”

They launch themselves at each other. There’s no holding back here – they don’t need to. She can feel him through the Force, his nerves, his worries, his quiet confidence that he can _do_ this, that he _does_ belong here. With her. They move in sync even as they move against each other, the back-and-forth exchange of blows nothing more than smears of light in the air.

He doesn’t need to signal for a break; she can feel it before he speaks, breaks away before he has to. Except – not that far, not like before. They both disengage their lightsabers, and the space that had been filled with danger before is only filled with them.

Her chest brushes his. They’re almost of a height, with him maybe half a hand taller than she is; it makes it easy to look him in the eye. Makes it easy to tip forward, resting her forehead against his, feel his breath puffing gently over her jaw. This close, she thinks she can hear his heart beating; or maybe that’s just hers.

“Good fight?” he murmurs, and his lips almost brush hers. Not quite.

She lets her lightsaber drop, hears his fall soon after. Her fingers trace the small bones of his hands, stretching out to slide through them, locking them together. Her mouth eases over his in the barest whisper of a kiss.

“Great fight,” she agrees. “I think we’re both learning a lot.”


End file.
